Not Enough
by Shorty
Summary: Sora's going to tell Tai something but it may not go the way she hoped
1. Default Chapter

Not Enough- Part 1: Sora's POV   
  
There he was sitting not even a foot away from me and I still feel so distant from him. He's my best friend why the hell do I all of a sudden act so strange around him? Mimi can't be right about me liking Tai, what the hell is she thinking!  
  
~Flashback~  
"So Sora have you and Tai hooked up yet?" Mimi asked her.  
  
"What?! What the hell are you talking about!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Girl, don't give me this shit that you have no bloody idea what the freak I'm talking about!" Mimi said.  
  
"No seriously what the hell are you talking about!" I shouted.   
  
"The whole situation with Tai, you know the 'Oh, you're only my best friend but I think you're the finest chick on the face of the world,' and the 'Oh, Tai I love you but I won't admit it because I'm to friggin' oblivious to all that surrounds me." It's pissing me off!" Mimi said.  
  
"What the freak?! Tai's only my-"  
  
"Friend? Yeah right, that's why he's been practically stalking you," Mimi said.  
  
"Shut up!" I simply replied.  
  
~Back to Present Day~  
  
"Sora! Hello! Is she lost in oblivion?" Tai said.  
  
"Huh?" I said.   
  
"Welcome back Sora, you had someone worried," Mimi said and glanced over at Tai.  
  
Tai just blushed faintly and didn't even look at me. Did I do something?  
  
"Anyways let's get going the movie starts in ten minutes," Matt said.  
  
We walked to the cinema a few streets down. The whole way Tai didn't even look at me. I wonder what I did, did I even do anything. Should I ask him what's wrong?  
  
"Tai what's wrong?" I said to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing," he said still not even glancing at her.  
  
That's it he hates me! I don't even know what I did and he hates me! Why won't he tell me what's wrong? Doesn't he know he's worrying me?  
  
"Sora is there something wrong?" Mimi asked me.  
  
"No, eh I'll talk to you later okay?" I said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We entered the movie cinema and bought tickets to the latest box office smash. I don't really care if the movie has great effects or big ass movie stars. I want Tai! Where'd that come from? Oh God! What is wrong with me!   
  
I glanced over at Tai, I could barely see his face since his head was down and his big ass hair was covering it. Forget me I wonder what's wrong with him. Matt's whispering something to Tai; I wish I knew what he was whispering. Tai shook his head but then nodded. I could see his lips move but I can't read lips or anything. Damn it I wish I did.  
  
We're now in the theater taking our seats. Oh God Tai is sitting beside me. Maybe I can talk to him now. He doesn't look interested in the movie. Okay I don't give a damn anymore I'm talking to him.  
  
"Tai," I said looking straight at him.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Look I know something's wrong so why won't you tell me what it is?" I said slightly raising my voice.  
  
"Sora, I would but.." Tai said.  
  
"What?" I asked him.  
  
"I can't tell you," Tai said looking sad and depressed. I wish I could give him a hug and make him feel better, but he won't even tell me what's wrong.  
  
"Why not?" I demanded.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Tai said.  
  
"What? Then I'll make myself understand!" I said. What does he mean by that?  
  
"It doesn't matter, I just can't tell you," Tai said.  
  
"You can tell me anything," I said near tears.  
  
"You just wouldn't understand," Tai said.  
  
"What the hell? Why do you keep on saying that?!" I asked him.  
  
"Sora your just …" Tai said.  
  
"What?" I asked him, looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"You," he said. Those words just struck me, as if it was lightning. It was so painful, what the hell did he mean by that? Was I nothing to him? Was I not good enough?   
  
"Whatever," I replied and stormed off out of the theater. How could he treat me like this? As if I didn't matter to him. He was talking to Matt, why not me?   
  
"Sora!" Tai called out but I was too upset to go back. I didn't want him to see me like this, near hysteria, bawling my eyes out. Doesn't he know what this is doing to me?! Here comes Mimi. I better wipe my tears, but it won't be much of any use since my eyes are probably red.  
  
"Sora," Mimi said. I turned around and looked at her. "Sora, what's wrong? Why were you crying?"  
  
"No reason," I sniffed. I really don't feel like talking right now!  
  
"Come on Sora you can tell me. First let's get out of this hellhole. This disgusting stench will get in my clothes," Mimi said.  
  
"Alright you win," I said and we walked out of the cinema.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well that's what happened," I said to Mimi after I finished explaining what happened at the theater.  
  
"He probably didn't mean anything by it Sora," Mimi said.  
  
"The way he said it was cold!" I told her and looked down at my drink. We had gone to a local McDonalds and started talking. To my surprise Mimi helped me out a lot.  
  
"C'mon Sora he obviously likes you!" Mimi said.  
  
"If he did he's gotten over me," I said back to her.  
  
"You know what Sora?" Mimi said.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Tomorrow at school you are going to go up to him a get an answer!" Mimi exclaimed. Heads zipped around facing us, oh God this is embarrassing!  
  
"Mimi sit down! You're causing a scene!" I scolded.  
  
Mimi sat down looking flush and embarrassed.   
  
"Okay what did you say before?" I asked her.  
  
"Tomorrow at school, you Sora Takenouchi are going to walk up to Tai and get a straight answer from him! But first you have to tell him how you feel!" Mimi declared.  
  
"What the hell?! When did I agree to listen to you?!" I practically screamed. I saw a few heads jerk back and look at me.  
  
"Now who's making a scene?" Mimi smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up! Even if I did want to tell him, I'd be too freaked to even go up to him!" I admitted. That's pretty damn sad, I really wish I could tell him though.  
  
"Come on Sora! You can't just keep going on like this! You have to tell him! You know what? If you don't tell him tomorrow I will!" Mimi said.  
  
"What?! I'd hate you forever!" I yelled. I don't give a damn anymore if I make a friggin' scene. If they don't like it they can shove it up my ass.  
  
"That's something I'm willing to risk," Mimi stuttered.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell him! I hope you are bloody happy!" I yelled. God! What the hell am I going to do? Oh, well he was going to find out eventually, I'll just spare him the tedious eternity of waiting.  
  
"Good! Now let's go shopping to find you something to wear!" Mimi chirped and dragged me along.  
  
"I never agreed to this either!" I told her but she just kept on walking. Oh hell, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.  
  
End of part 1  
  
ookies ^.^ tee hee  
  
Shorty-chan 


	2. Default Chapter

  
Not Enough- Part 2: Tai's POV  
  
"God Matt I am such an idiot!" I exclaimed and started banging my head on the table. What was I thinking! I hoped she didn't get the wrong idea when I said that she was only her.   
  
"Well what the freak did ya think she'd be thinking?" Matt asked me.  
  
"I don't know! I don't know!" I yelled. God! I'm having a bloody mental breakdown!   
  
"Man, you're screwed! Come on you got to tell her what you want! What is it that you want anyways?" Matt asked me.   
  
Damn it was time to let someone know. "I want to go out with her but I'd probably screw things up and then that will screw up our friendship. I mean Sora's my best friend, I don't want to go out with her and then it'll screw everything up like Dawson's Creek," I said.  
  
"Dawson's Creek?" Matt asked me.  
  
"Yeah, third season Dawson-Joey-Pacey thing," I told him.  
  
"Right…" Matt said. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned that I watched it. I guess it freaked him out.  
  
"What'd be even worse would be that she'd get stolen away from me by my best friend," I said eyeing Matt.  
  
"Whoa! Dude! No way! Sora's nice and all but I like Mimi," Matt said nervously.  
  
"Like Joe and Izzy," I replied.  
  
"Oh yeah them, grrrrr," Matt said. I thought I had problems, this boy is growling! "He he he he, sorry about that," Matt nervously chuckled.  
  
"Whatever man, but what am I gonna tell her?" I asked him. I would have never thought that Matt would be very helpful in this situation but hell what do I know?  
  
"You got to tell her what you just told me, it may hurt her but you have to. You're hurting her even more by making her wait," Matt said.  
  
"You're right. Tomorrow I'm telling Sora exactly how I feel," I said.  
  
"Great, now let's go!" Matt said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
God! I've thought about how I'm going to tell Sora this all night and now I'm completely blank! Okay, breathe Tai, breathe! All right just go over it in your head and you can't go wrong right? Holy shit! What the hell am I thinking? Of course I'll screw up! Even if I say it over a million times I'll still screw up when I see her. Damn it here she comes! Ah crap! Be calm and Sora I'm sorry if this hurts you.  
  
"Hi Tai," Sora said.  
  
"Hey Sora," I managed to say.  
  
"Look I need to talk to you," we both said. Hmmm I wonder what she's going to say.  
  
"I'll go first," Sora insisted.  
  
"All right," I said.  
  
"Look Tai, for the past year I've kept this away from you. It's been really hard for me! I mean it's been hell! I see you practically everyday and I couldn't tell you. But now I had enough of that shit and I have to tell you, Tai I love you" Sora said.  
  
Holy crap! Damn it this was what I was afraid of. Oh, God I'm sorry Sora but I have to tell you.  
  
"Sora I care about you too but I think it'd be best if we stayed as friends. If we had a relationship and it ended our friendship would be ruined. I don't want to lose your friendship, it's the most important thing to me," I managed to say what I wanted. Now I just had to wait for her reply.  
  
"Oh, no. Oh, no!" Sora said she started walking back.  
  
"What is it?" I asked her.  
  
"The whole 'it'd be best if we stayed as friends thing'. All it really means is that you don't return my feelings and you wish I never told you. Oh, God why the freak did I listen to Mimi," Sora said about near hysteria.  
  
"Sora it's not like that! I really think it's best that we stay as friends," I told her. This is tearing me up inside!  
  
"Friends? Friends? I don't want to be just friends with you Tai! I want you! Being friends isn't enough! It's just not enough!" Sora screamed.  
  
"Sora I'm sorry," I managed to say. That was pathetic! "I'm sorry"? WTF???  
  
"Whatever. I just wanna be alone right now Tai. Excuse me," Sora choked and ran off.  
  
"Sora!" I called after her. It was pointless I know the last person she wants to see is me. Damn it!   
  
I started banging my head on the locker. How stupid could I be!  
  
End of Part 2  



	3. Default Chapter

  
Not Enough- Part 3   
  
* Sora's POV *  
Damn it! Why did I listen to Mimi? I just got in more pain then I was before. Fuck him! Fuck him! Why'd he have to go and hurt me like this? Oh shit here comes Mimi! Oh I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. I don't give a damn if I push everyone back away from me.  
  
"Sora! How'd it go?" Mimi asked me. I turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Not too good! You know what? I just had the worst day of my freaking life and it's all because of you? Why'd I even listen to you? You give bad enough clothing advice let alone love advice!" I yelled at her. Oh, that was a bit cold.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi I never knew you could be such a bitch!" Mimi yelled at me and then stormed off. I had to admit I was a bit shocked at first. Oh God Sora you're damn brilliant! You just pushed your only friend away! Now you're left alone.  
Can this day get any shittier?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Tai's POV *  
Damn I'm tired I didn't get a freaking wink of sleep last night. I'm so screwed over! Maybe I should have told Sora that I did want a relationship with her but I'm not sure about it. I think I can stand having her date other guys but without her friendship I'd be useless. Hey! Is there someone new in our school? Probably some chick there're only guys in the group. I'll go check it out.  
  
I snuck my head into the group of people, and what I didn't find was some new chick, it was Sora! Not my Sora though, it was a new Sora. She was in a tight white tube top and was wearing a black pair of those half pants, what do you call them? Capri pants! Her hair was put up in a clip and had little pieces falling into her face. She looked adorable, but she didn't act like the Sora I knew. She was very flirtatious, and looked confident. She kinda acted like a skank. This was definitely not the Sora I cared about.   
  
Our eyes met, she then said to me, "Hey Tai!"   
  
"Hey," I replied to her I then walked up to her and told her I wanted to talk to her, alone. The rest of the guys left us alone to talk.  
  
"So Tai what did you want to talk about?" Sora asked me.  
  
"What's with this?" I said eyeing her up and down.  
  
"What this? I decided to try on a new look," Sora said.  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"You like it?" she asked me.  
  
"You look good, but kind of like a skank," I admitted.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked me.  
  
"It's just not you," I told her.   
  
"So you don't like it?" she asked me coldly.  
  
"It's just not you that's all," I told her.  
  
"You keep on saying that! Why?" she demanded.  
  
"Because it's true! It's not like you! It's not anything like you! Not even close to the Sora I know!" I said.  
  
"What do you know about me Taichi Kamiya?" she asked me. She had never called me by my first name before she always called me Tai.  
  
"I know you're sweet, caring and loving. Not this whole skanky ho thing going on," I told her.  
  
She walked up to me and pushed me against the lockers and said, "Listen to ME Taichi! You don't know anything about me! You hurt me worse than anyone ever could! This is the new and improved Sora. The one you CAN'T hurt! The old Sora's gone for good. You killed her when you broke my heart. I hope you rot in hell!" She then walked off with a bunch of guys trailing behind her.  
  
"Is that Sora?" Matt asked me from behind.  
  
"No," I told him.  
  
End of Part 3  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Not Enough- Part 4  
  
  
Disclaimer: Shorty doesn't won Digimon so leave me be.  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I cuss quite a bit. Also will you people be so nice to go to my new site http://animefiction.cjb.net *  
  
  
~Tai POV~  
  
Well as rumor has it Sora's going on a date with the horniest little bastard in school, Shikima Hiretsukan. We call him Ikima for short. I swear if he lays one finger on her I'll beat the living shit out of him! Damn it why did I have to go tell Sora that I didn't want a relationship?!  
  
Oh God here she comes with Ikima. Look at those two, grrr damn that little bastard! Damn it she sees me.  
  
"Hey Tai," Sora said fluttering her eyelashes. She then moved her eyes to Ikima.   
  
"Hey Sora," I mumbled. She was looking pretty damn hot today. She was wearing a baby blue tank top and black mini skirt, very hot but also skanky. Where was my Sora?   
  
"What's up?" she said.  
  
"Nothing really, soccer, big exam, I'm falling apart inside, my hearts in pain and I also have to go to class so see ya later!" I said to her and walked off. I could hear Ikima mumbled something about me but I couldn't really give a damn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Sora's POV *  
  
I can't get Tai's words out of my head. He may have said it quickly but I could hear it. He was hurting because of me. But he hurt me too! He hurt me worse than anyone else could! Screw Tai! I'm going to have a great date tonight with Ikima even if he is a horny bastard! Oh whom am I kidding! I still want Tai! I though dressing like a little skank would get me over Tai! What the hell was I thinking? I can't let him know that I still care about him though. He'd just hurt me again; I have to gradually get over him.  
  
"Sora Ikima's here!" mom yelled.  
  
"Coming!" I replied. I took one last glance in the mirror and went to greet Ikima.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Tai's POV *  
  
Okay it was so worth paying five yen to fins out where Sora and Ikima were going. I hope Sora doesn't see me, but I'm only here to make sure Ikima doesn't touch Sora. It is the movies, and it is dark, I'm about ready to friggin' jump to guy.   
  
Here they are! Damn where are they going to sit? Perfect right in front of me. That way I can see everything they're doing!  
  
* Half way through the movie *  
  
* Sora's POV *  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" someone from behind me laughed. Their laugh seemed so familiar to me.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ikima laughed out loud. "This is so God damn funny!"  
  
Oh God this guy's on crack or something. I hope no one sees me here. Thank God no one I know will be here. This is the exact same movie we went to see last week. Well at least they saw it.  
  
"Hey Sora did you see that?!" Ikima asked me. I shook me head. "Man, you missed out!" He then put his arm round my shoulders it was weird. I heard a jump behind me, I wonder what it was, oh well it was probably nothing. I might as well watch the movie because I'm not going to have a third chance to see it.   
  
Ikima held me tighter and pushed me closer to him. It was really uncomfortable. He then started whispering pointless words in my ear. Words that were suppose to make me giggle and feel special but all they were, were words that really meant nothing to him. He then leaned in for a kiss. God he goes fast! What a horny little bastard! I then heard a large thump. I zipped my head around to what I think may be….. TAI?! What the freak is he doing here!  
  
"Tai?!" I yelled.  
  
"Sora!" he shouted.  
  
End of Part 4  
  
I think part 5 will be the end. Send comments to shortythebunny@yahoo.com  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Not Enough- Part 5  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Digimon. Poor Shorty has to write this every time! It's tedious!  
  
* Author's notes are in asterisks and I tend to swear a lot. This is the end of my story. =( I'm a little sad to see it go but I think story's are better like this *  
  
  
* Sora's POV *  
  
"Tai what the freak are you doing here?!" I asked him. Was he spying on us? That little jackass! Oh well thank God he jumped up right before I was suppose to kiss the lil horny perve.   
  
"Ikima what the fuck do you think you were going to do?" Tai said and ignored my question.  
  
"I was gonna suck face wit her got a problem?" Ikima said. Ack! That little bastard! I wanted to punch him right there, right now but someone beat me to it. I glanced over at Tai. I watched in shock as he punched Ikima in the face. He fell to the floor cussing and yelling. I then kicked him. Stupid fag! I then turned to Tai who said to me "Hehehe I showed him."  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him again.  
  
"I came to make sure that he didn't lay a finger on you," He replied.   
  
"Egh! It is so typical for you to do something like this! I can't believe it!" I yelled.  
  
"Typical? At least I know who I am! What are you trying to be?" He retorted.  
  
"Shut up Tai! I had enough of your skank shit!" I yelled.  
  
"SHHH!" the audience scolded.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said. I turned away from him. Oh my God he made me so angry.  
  
"Sora can we discuss this outside?" Tai asked me.  
  
"I have nothing to discuss you Taichi Kamiya!" I shouted near tears.  
  
"Sora come on!" Tai urged.  
  
"Hell no!" I cried and ran off into the washroom. I heard Tai call after me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wiped my tears and washed my face. I took a look in the mirror, not like how I did before at home, I really looked at the mirror. My mascara was beginning to run; my eye shadow was almost gone. My cheeks a flush rose colour and my lips peachy and rosy. My hair was up in a clip with pieces falling out. I took a look at me clothes. I was wearing a tight black tube top and a navy blue miniskirt. God I was a skank. Tai was right this isn't me!   
  
I washed away my makeup and applied lip-gloss to my lips. I put down my hair and brushed it. I think I had a cardigan in my bag incase it got cold. Damn it, I forgot it at home. Oh well. Speaking of home I better get home now that my date was an official date from hell, here to taunt for all of eternity. Nothing and I mean nothing in hell can make this night perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Tai's POV *  
  
Hey here's Sora! She looks… normal?! Where she going? Home? Hell no! This night ain't close to over yet! Is she cold? Shit she's shivering, well duh she's cold she's in that cloth thing!   
  
I took off my jacket and put it around her. She jumped and then turned around. "Tai!" she exclaimed with the cutest expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah?" I said.  
  
"I thought you.." she began.  
  
"Left? Hell no we got to talk," I told her.  
  
"We have nothing to talk-" she started.  
  
I put my finger on her lips and said, "Let my lips do the work," and kissed her passionately.  
  
When we broke away she said to me, "Tai you said that you didn't want to be in a relationship."   
  
"But friendship isn't enough, your friendship is not enough. I need your love," I told her and kissed her once again. It was the first kiss of many to come.  
  
~*!The End!*~  
  
The end! Wahhhhh! Not! I still have other fics to work on! Send comments to shortythebunny@yaho.com  
Visit my site: http://animefiction.cjb.net  
ICQ: 44473419  



End file.
